Charlotte LeBeau
The Hon. Charlotte Marie LeBeau, MP (b. 17th November, 1957, Marseilles, France), is a formerGeorgeland politician and diplomat. She is a former Foreign Minister of Georgeland (2005-2006), Ambassador to the European Union (2006-2007) and has held a number of important Cabinet positions. LeBeau was born in Marseilles, France, to a French father and a Swiss mother. In 1969, at the age of 12, LeBeau and her family moved to Georgeland when her father was appointed as a French consular official. They remained in Georgeland when her father left the employ of the French government in 1973. LeBeau attended the University of Santa Christina from 1975 to 1987 as an undergraduate, earning two bachelors degrees in economics and law, and also gaining teaching qualifications. At university, she became a colleaue of Campbell Rhodes and assisted him when he was President of the USC student body. In 1988, LeBeau began working full-time as a lecturer, though she had been teaching part-time through much of her university studies. In 1992 she was appointed to the University of Mainland council as the dean of students, but resigned in 1993 to run for the Georgeland House of Commons for the United Islands Labour Party; her nomination was secured by Rhodes' influence. She was elected to represent the inner city seat of Cheltenham at a by-election in 1993 to replace the deceased Gordon Summers. In 1995, when the Labour party lost power, Noel Quarton appointed her to the front bench as Shadow Minister for External Territories and Local Government. She retained this position when Rhodes took the leadership in July. When Labour returned to office in October, LeBeau was made Minister for Financial Services. In 1997, after Rhodes won re-election, LeBeau was appointed to the Cabinet, where she has remained ever since. She was Attorney General from 1997 to 1998, when she was appointed as Treasurer. She was one of the Labour MPs who walked out of the party room in June 1999 to form the United Islands Liberal Party under Rhodes' leadership. She retained the Treasury portfolio after the new party won the second 1999 election. When Michael Elderton became Prime Minister in July 2000, he demoted LeBeau to Minister for Finance. In 2002, Rhodes, again PM, made her Minister for the Arts and Communications, and returned her to the Finance portfolio in 2003. Barely three months later, however, a cabinet reshuffle brought her into the low-profile but sensitive and crucial job of Minister for Trade, Commerce and Industry. LeBeau was unsuccessful in negotiating a Free Trade Agreement with the EU but nonetheless proved an effective Minister. In 2005, following the election, LeBeau replaced Zoe Parker as Foreign Minister. When Parker became Prime Minister in July of that year, she kept LeBeau in her current portfolio. LeBeau has never been married, and has no children. Diplomatic Career On November 26, 2006, the government announced LeBeau's appointment as Ambassador to the European Union, replacing the retiring Eileen Davis. Mrs. LeBeau announced she was leaving politics and resigned from her seat of Cheltenham that afternoon. Lawrence Porter replaced LeBeau as Minister for Foreign Affairs. Not quite eight months later, on August 21, 2007, LeBeau was recalled as Ambassador by the new government of Luke Macaulay. She was immediately replaced by career diplomat Anthony Scarelli. LeBeau's commission was withdrawn by President Charlotte Lang. The foreign minister, Stephen Hamer, said LeBeau's recall was part of a "revitalising" of the diplomatic corps. Trivia *LeBeau speaks six languages fluently - French, English, German, Italian, Mandarin and Spanish. Category:Georgeland Category:Georgeland politiciansCategory:Individuals